Reviens moi
by nagron
Summary: Clint en a assez de voir Pietro disparaître devant ses yeux a croire que le destin s'acharner sur lui c'est ma toute première fic j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis


Reviens moi

En ce samedi ensoleillé, dans les rue de New-York, Clint était tellement heureux. Marchant dans les rues main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il aimait après avoir perdu deux fois l'homme qui partageait sa vie, ce petit con SuperSonics. La première fois, c'était il y'a 14 ans, il l'avait rencontré pendant la bataille contre Ultron dès que leur regard s'était croisé, ils eurent tout de suite cette attirance qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient assumer.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'était retourné, avec cette enfant dans les bras pour le protéger, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait reçu aucune blessure. Il s'était retourné et son coeur se brisa à la vue du sacrifice de Pietro, recouvert d'impacts de balle. Clint avait donné l'enfant à Steve, qui le conduisit jusqu'à l'heliporter et se précipita au chevet de Pietro qui respirait difficilement.

\- Accroche toi gamin, t'as pas intérêt a me claquer entre les pattes.

\- To.. ton nom, dis mo... moi ton nom avant de mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, idiot.

\- S'il te plaît. Demandait Pietro une larme lui coulant sur la joue.

Clint lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se pencha vers lui. "Clint, je m'appelle Clint."

Pietro était heureux, au moins, il ne mourrait pas sans savoir le nom de l'homme qui avait capturé sont coeur au premier regard.

Clint et lui ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard, doucement le plus vieux des deux se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro qui répondit au baiser. Après, s'être rendu compte qu'il ne sentait plus aucune réponse à son baiser, Clint se recula. Il regarda le visage du jeune homme. Il avait les yeux fermés et ce sourire heureux et idiot aux lèvres. Clint ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et s'effondra sur le torse de ce jeune homme qui avait capturé son coeur et donné sa vie pour lui.

Ce souvenir était encore douloureux pour lui, mais lorsque quelque années plus tard au Shield, il vu au bout d'un couloir, Pietro debout, bien vivant, Clint n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Ses jambes lâchèrent, Pietro dû utiliser son pouvoir pour accourir à ses côtés. Clint leva les yeux sur lui, ce bleu, ce bleu si intense. Clint pensait ne plus jamais le revoir.

Lorsqu'il avait eu les explications sur sa résurrection par tous les Avengers réunit dans le salon, il avait eut l'impression de rêver, non, de cauchemarder. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf Wanda, à voir son expression. La colère et le bonheur de retrouver son frère irradiaient son visage.

Cette main dans la sienne, lui prouvait que tout était réel, Pietro n'avait pas lâché sa main de tout le récit. Clint était tellement heureux, pourquoi fallait-il que ce cauchemar ce reproduise encore des année plus tard avec Thanos? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur Pietro?

Clint était en plein combat face à un sbire de Thanos Pietro, a quelque mètres de lui, était lui aussi en pleine bataille. Clint avait du mal à se concentrer avec Pietro à ses côtés. Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Obnubilé par la protection de Pietro, Clint n'avait pas vu que l'adversaire qu'il croyait avoir éliminé, se releva derrière lui. Pietro acheva au sol un adversaire et se tourna vers Clint.

\- CLINT DERRIÈRE TOI!

L'archer décocha une flèche explosif qui alla se planter dans la tête de son adversaire qui eu le temps tout de même de riposter. L'assaillant lui avait lancé un poignard qui s'était planté dans son épaule. La blessure n'était pas si grave et il se retourna vers Pietro qui le voyait déjà accourir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Clint tendit les bras pour le réceptionner mais la seconde d'après il n'était plus là, il ne restait que cette poussière sombre, comme de la cendre. Clint se retourna et chercha son amant du regard. Il vu d'autre alliés partir en fumée et il comprit amèrement ce qui était arrivé de son amant.

Sans retenu, il poussa un cri a déchirer le ciel. " PIETROOOOOOO..."

Natacha l'entendit aussitôt et se précipita aux côtés de son ami. Elle le trouva a genou et en larme.

\- Clint, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Clint répond moi!

\- J.. pie.. Pietro il... il a disparu en poussière.

Natasha n'avait jamais vu son ami avec un tel désarroi. Les survivants ce réunirent pour faire le point sur les survivants et la marche à suivre pour la suite des événements, tous, sauf un.

Clint avait prit ses distances avec les siens. Petit a petit, il s'était muré dans un silence, même Natasha n'arrivait pas a l'en sortir. Il avait fini par quitter le QG du Shield et était retourné chez lui, chez eux, dans cette petite ferme a l'écart de tout, où il vivait il y'a encore peu de temps, des jours heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Au fil du temps, la tristesse s'était transformé en colère en injustice, en haine a l'égard de tous malfrats et assassiné qui étaient encore sur cette planète. Il ferait le ménage sur cette planète en l'honneur de Pietro, il se l'était juré.

Après des mois de massacre, au quatre coin de la terre, les informations arrivèrent jusqu'à Natasha. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sombrer dans la folie et devenir un démon sans intervenir.

D'après ses dernières sources, elle savait qu'il se trouvé en ce moment à Tokyo. Elle décida aussitôt de prendre un jet afin de retrouver son ami.

Sitôt quelques informations glaner ci et là, la russe fini par le retrouver.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Nath.

\- Toi non plus. Dit Clint en se retournant. Il posa szs yeux sur son amie de toujours.

\- Va t'en, Nath !

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je te vois comme ça ?

\- va t'en!

\- Non!

\- VA T'EN !

\- NON, JE TE LAISSERAIS PAS SOMBRER D'AVANTAGE

Clint lui tourna le dos s'apprêtant à partir. " On a trouvé un moyen de les ramener de " le " ramené.

\- Ne fait pas ça.

\- pas quoi?

\- Ne me fait pas espérer, c'est déjà assez dur.

\- Jamais, je ferais ça, si je n'étais pas sûr de réussir. Je sais a quel point tu souffres.

Natasha se reprocha de Clint et lui prit la main.

Toute l'équipe était réuni, elle était heureuse de retrouver Clint parmi eux. Ils lui expliquèrent leur plan et se préparèrent tous pour leur voyage et leur mission respective, tous, savaient qu'ils devraient être très prudent.

La mission effectuée, ils revinrent tout de leur voyage temporelle, avec chacun une pierre d'infinity,seul l'équipe parti chercher la pierre de l'âme composé de Steve et de Tony ne revinrent pas au complet,seul Tony rentra avec la pierre de l'âme serré dans sa main. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pleurer leur amis que Thanos débarquaot sur terre. Bruce eu juste le temps d'enfiler le gant et claquer des doigts avant que Thanos ne les attaque.

La bataille finale allait commencer, tout les Avengers était face a un adversaire. Clint ne lâchait pas des yeux Thanos, ce monstre qui lui avait prit son amant, son âme soeur.

La bataille commença enfin et des portails s'ouvrirent un peu partout, libérant leurs amis disparus. Clint n'en revenait pas, ça avait marché.

L'archer élimina un ennemi et courut partout où il le pouvait, pour tomber sur "lui". Malheureusement, il ne le voyait pas. Il attaqua trois ennemis qui se précipitaient sur lui, les élimina, les uns après les autres et une seconde fois, il a avait pas vu, un ennemis s'apprêter a l'attaquer alors qu'il était au sol. Il eu juste le temps de voir son ennemis s'exploser sur un rocher. "Alors papi, je vais pas tout le temps être là pour te sauver les miches.

Cette voix, cette accent, Clint leva les yeux, tomba sur un regard bleu et ce sourire en coin.

\- Pie... Pietro...

Clint se leva en un quart de second et fonça sur ces lèvres qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir embrasser. Le couple était tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils étaient encerclés. Il se lâcherent, comprirent le danger de la situation et se mi dos a dos, prêt a se défendre. Au moment où leur ennemis attaquaient, leurs adversaires tombaient les uns après les autres.

On a gagné ? demanda Pietro

\- Je sais pas.

Les cris de victoire du peuple du Wakanda leur confirma que oui, cette bataille prenait fin, mais pas sans perte humaine.

voilà pourquoi, quelques année plus tard Clint marchait dans les rues de New-York main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne regardait même pas où il marchait, onil allait, il le regarder, lui, Pietro qui sentait qui ml l'épiait. Le pluss jeune des deux le regarda à son tour, et lui sourit, Clint l'arrêta net et l'embrassa. " Je t'aime Pietro."

\- Clint... moi aussi, je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
